


Just Roommates

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is not fooled, Clarke and Lexa are "Just roommates", Clexaweek2019, Day 3: Only One Bed, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke and Lexa attempt to hide their relationship when Abby comes to stay.Written for Clexaweek - Day 3: Only One Bed.





	Just Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all enjoying Clexaweek as much as I am. Let me know your thoughts.

“Hi Clarke, I’m coming to Polis for a medical conference, I’m planning to stay on your couch - I miss you. I’ll be there Sunday and head back home on Thursday. Call me back.” Clarke listened to her mother’s voicemail with dread. 

 

“Shit.” She muttered. 

 

“Everything okay?” Her girlfriend asked. 

 

“My mom has decided she’s coming to stay.” Clarke sighed. “And we’re not really close, so I haven’t exactly told her about us.” She winced as she looked up at the brunette. 

 

“But she knows we live together, right?” Lexa asked. “Won’t she put two and two together?”

 

“She doesn’t exactly know about me being bi. She can be really conservative and our relationship is pretty rocky, I didn’t want to risk it.” 

 

“Okay, so do you want me to sleep in the study?”

 

“No, there’s not even a bed in there.” Clarke shook her head. "What if you pretended to sleep there? We’ll keep the door closed - I’ll just tell her it’s your room - and she’ll never know.” Clarke decided. “I’ll test the waters while she’s here, and if I don’t think it will be a total disaster, I’ll tell her the truth before she leaves.” She promised. 

 

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. “I’ll pretend to sleep in the study.”

 

-

 

Abby arrived on Sunday morning as promised. “Hi sweetheart, how are you?” She hugged her daughter. 

 

“I’m good, let me give you the tour.” She took Abby’s bag and set it by the couch. “So this is the living room, and the kitchen is just through there. This is my room, the bathroom and that door there is Lexa’s room - she’s my roommate.” She pointed to each of the doors off the hallway. 

 

“It’s a nice place, but I didn’t realise you had taken a roommate? Do you need me to give you more money?” Abby asked. 

 

“It’s fine, really, I just like having Lexa here with me, I didn’t like living alone.” She shrugged, hoping her mother bought the lie. 

 

“It’s a nice place.” Abby nodded as she looked around. “Is your roommate home? I’d like to meet her?”

 

“She is at the library, studying.” Clarke shook her head. 

 

“What is she studying?” Abby asked. 

 

“Literature and business management. Her family run Trigeda Publishing.” Clarke said. 

 

“How lovely.” Abby nodded. “So how did the two of you meet?”

 

“Her step-brother is dating O.” Clarke answered. “We were hanging out as a group a lot, and Lexa mentioned she was looking to move from her dorm room - apparently her roommate was the worst.”

 

“Well, as long as she isn’t distracting you from your studies.” Abby agreed. 

 

“Not at all.” Clarke assured her. “Are you hungry? I was thinking we could go to brunch?”

 

-

 

Lexa arrived home later than afternoon. Clarke was sitting on the couch, reading, but Abby was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Hey, mom’s gone to collect her pass and everything for the conference. She’ll be back in an hour or two.” Clarke said, waving Lexa over to join her. 

 

“How was your first day with her?” Lexa asked as she snuggled up with her girlfriend. 

 

“She offered to give me more money, because she worries that a roommate is too distracting.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“She has a point, you’re very distracting.” Lexa teased, kissing a path up the side of Clarke’s neck to the spot behind her ear that always drive her nuts. 

 

“Fuck, Lex!” Clarke gasped, pulling her girlfriend closer, she turned to catch Lexa’s mouth it’s her own, pulling the brunette on top of her.

 

-

 

“-Yes, Marcus I have to go, I’m almost at Clarke’s apartment.” Abby’s voice interrupted their make-out - the long shadows indicating that more time had passed than either of them thought. 

 

Clarke grabbed the remote and hit play on the first thing in the “continue watching” queue on Netflix. Lexa feigned sleep, lying with her head in Clarke’s lap as the blonde pushed herself back into a sitting position. 

 

Abby let herself in and looked through the darkening apartment to find her daughter. “Clarke? Why are you sitting in the dark?” She asked. 

 

“Mom? Oh, I hadn’t realised how dark it had gotten; Lex and I were watching tv.” Clarke shrugged as she flicked on the lamp beside her. 

 

“Hmm?” Lexa pushed herself upright and looked around. “Oh, Dr Griffin, hi, I’m Lexa.” She quickly stood and offered her hand to Abby to shake. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Abby smiled. “Have you girls got any dinner plans? I thought I might take you both out?”

 

“Thanks mom, that sounds great.” Clarke agreed. 

 

-

 

Abby was an early riser, more so because Clarke’s fold-out couch wasn’t as comfortable as her bed. She folded the bed back into the couch and neatly stacked her blankets on one arm of the lounge. She was about to head for the bathroom when she heard Clarke’s bedroom door open. Except that instead of her daughters tousled blonde waves, she saw Lexa tiptoe down the hall in running tights and a sports bra. Abby froze, wanting to know what reason Lexa could possibly have for being in Clarke’s room at such an hour.

 

Lexa continued down the hall (right past the second bedroom) and into the bathroom. Abby frowned as she made her way to the kitchen. Clarke slept like the dead, just like her father, was Lexa sneaking into Clarke’s room and stealing from her? Abby decided she needed to do some digging - for Clarke’s own safety of course. 

 

“Good morning, Dr Griffin.” Lexa greeted as she pulled a chair from the small dining table and sat to put her shoes on. 

 

“Good morning Lexa.” Abby nodded as she turned on the coffee maker.

 

“Clarke has a class at nine, so she should be up shortly.” Lexa told her as a light knock sounded. “I’d better go.” Lexa smiled before pulling open the door and making her way out of the apartment. 

 

-

 

“She hasn’t told her mom?” Anya asked as she and Lexa jogged through the park. 

 

“They don’t talk a lot, and she’s pretty conservative, but she also pays for the apartment - so Clarke wants to keep her on side.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“And you’re okay with pretending?” Anya checked. 

 

“Yeah, I know how she feels and her mom isn’t that big a part of her life.” Lexa shook her head. “Plus, it’s only for a few days.”

 

“Why’s she even here, if they’re not close?” Anya asked. 

 

“For that conference you’re going to.” 

 

“Wait.” Anya stopped short. “Clarke’s mother is legendary trauma surgeon Abigail Griffin?”

 

“Abby, yeah, is she a big deal?” Lexa couldn’t remember Clarke saying. Much beyond the fact that her mother was a trauma surgeon and that she was never around. 

 

“Huge!” Anya huffed. “You have to introduce me, please?” 

 

“Come in when we get back.” Lexa agreed as they started jogging once more. 

 

-

 

Abby decided to look in Lexa’s room, to see if she could see anything that would point to Lexa’s deviousness. She paused outside Clarke’s door to ensure her daughter was still sleeping, she couldn’t hear any movement so carried on down the hall to the second bedroom. 

 

The handle turned easily and she was able to almost silently open the door. Inside we’re two desks, both piled with text books and papers, a tall window spilled light into the small room. There was no bed. So where did Lexa sleep? Did she normally sleep on the couch; had Abby’s sudden visit displaced the girl? 

 

Abby closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat on the lounge. She knew she was missing a vital piece of the puzzle, but what? Was Lexa just crashing with her briefly - but she had family in the city, and Clarke said she was her roommate. Was the brunette Clarke’s girlfriend? But if that was the case, why wouldn’t she just have said so?

 

Abby was pulled from her thoughts by the front door opening and Lexa returning from her run. A second woman followed Lexa into the apartment, her honey-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. “Dr Griffin, you’re still here, good.” Lexa began. “This is my cousin, Dr Anya Woods, she is a trauma surgeon at Polis General.”

 

“Good to meet you Dr Woods, please, call me Abby.” She offered a hand to Anya. 

 

“It’s an honour, you’re a total rockstar. And please, call me Anya.” Anya practically gushed. 

 

So are you attending the conference in town this week?”

 

“I am.” Anya nodded. “Are you driving? Because I live two floors down, I’d be happy to carpool?” Anya offered. 

 

“That’s very kind of you.” Abby nodded. 

 

“Great, I just have to shower and change, but I’ll come up and get you before I leave, it’s only a fifteen minute drive from here.” Anya told her. “I’ll see you later Lex.” Anya left with a wave to Lexa.

 

“So, Lexa, how long have you been living with Clarke?” Abby asked, eager to get to the bottom of her mystery.

 

“Almost six months.” Lexa answered as she headed into the kitchen and started making her usual breakfast smoothie.

 

“Mom, you don’t need to interrogate Lexa.” Clarke said through a yawn as she shuffled toward the coffee machine.

 

“I wan’t interrogating her Clarke, we were just chatting.” Abby defended. 

 

“Sure mom.” Clarke rolled her eyes, not that she let Abby see that - she aimed that squarely at the coffee maker as she poured her first cup of the morning.

 

“What do you have on today?” Abby tried instead, not wanting to fight with Clarke.

 

-

 

Abby watched Clarke and Lexa subtly throughout the almost-week she spent with them, she saw an obvious closeness between them. Clarke had always been tactile with her friends, but the way she interacted with Lexa reflected an intimacy that spoke of a deeper connection. She wanted to confront Clarke about it, but ever since Jake died their relationship had been strained, and she didn’t want to push her daughter away.

 

She wondered if maybe Clarke was hiding her relationship because Lexa asked her to, but a few casual questions to Anya had revealed that Clarke routinely attended the Woods’ weekly family gathering. Abby tried to put the whole situation from her mind, and she almost managed the duration of her stay without saying anything.

 

“Have you got everything?” Clarke asked as she walked with Abby toward the door of the apartment.

 

“Yes.” Abby nodded, giving the living area one final cursory glance.

 

“It was good catching up with you this week.” Clarke said with a smile that was only slightly forced.

 

“You should come home for Christmas - and bring your girlfriend, I like her.” Abby threw caution to the wind.

 

“What?” Clarke's eyes widened.

 

“Honey, if you’re going to go with the ‘we’re just roommates’ line, at least make sure there are two beds in the apartment.” Abby chuckled. “I’m happy for you - Lexa is a lovely girl.” She let go of her suitcase to hug Clarke close and kiss her cheek. “Bye sweetheart.”

 

“Bye mom.” Clarke was stunned by her mother’s reaction.

 

“And I mean it, I want both of you home for Christmas.” She repeated before grabbing her suitcase and stepping into the waiting elevator.


End file.
